duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Universe Gate
Universe Gate is an instant death combo deck type. Details Universe Gate is a deck type that uses The Universe Gate to get multiple turns and secure a quick win. Due to its nature, color accidents involved are not infrequent because of the multicolored phoenixes, but at the same time it's still a fun to use deck. But due to the steady expansion of the card pool in the game it has become possible to ensure a secure win. As a weapon of tremendous potential, it intends to end the game in the loop of extra turns. Chosen phoenixes are of the same colors as the combo parts. On the other hand, it is always possible for the game to end without doing anything, due to deck accidents. The deck is also weak against Discard. After searching with Crystal Memory or Logic Cube to get an Evolution Blueprint and Dance of the Sproutlings, it is possible to create a "Greed Phoenix" combo. Since it doesn't cast any restrictions on the Phoenixes being Evolution or Multicolored, so choice is expanded. In addition to the usual strategy, it is also possible to get extra turns and deprive the opponent of his valuable time. Phoenix Saga Environment This decktype appeared with the released of DM-22 The Dragonic Nova. It used the above-mentioned "Greed Phoenix" method along with Soul Calling creating a "Gate Calling" combo. The former's emphasis being strong force, latter's stability. Greed type had difficulty in finishing, Call type was both advantageous or disadvantageous depending on the situation. God Saga Environment Using Soldias, the Patroller and Saberfili, the Paladin, came a new combo of Universe gate. A more robust lock was possible, but timing was an important factor to align these two perfectly. Sengoku Saga Environment Phoenixes that evolve from mana, like Supernova Ares Varmingam and Supernova DEATH Dragerion appeared making it possible to build the deck with a lot of phoenixes. The type based on 'Greed combo' was already a modest success. In some cases it even beat metadecks. Still, the deck was not stable enough because of discards such as Soul Advantage and Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet. Evoluion Saga With the release of DMC-58 Mad Rock Chester and Mad Romanov, the Wicked God, if The Universe Gate was sent to the mana zone, it was possible to cast it. As a result, against discard, it is possible to keep The Universe Gate in the mana zone. In addition, the Mad Romanov can be added to hand by an Evolution Blueprint, also allowing players to save a slot because of its Mad Deck evolution ability. Awakening Saga Environment With the advent of Necrodragon End of the World and by combining with Sengoku Saga's Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser, making way to huge amount of graveyard manipulation and at the same time having the effect of assembling the deck of three in any order, it was possible to obtain an extra turn with even only a small amount of Phoenixes in deck. Category:Deck Type